Karaoke devices include a function of analyzing and evaluating a singing voice. For evaluation of singing, various methods are used. As one of these methods, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-31041 discloses a karaoke device which grades singing by grading different musical elements such as frequencies (tones), sound volumes, and so forth respectively and calculating a total score based on these grading results.